


'Cause I Know You Will Be Missed

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2030. Jean and Marco fuck. Originally posted on my insta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cause I Know You Will Be Missed

Marco groaned loudly as the phone beside him played the introduction to ‘Paradise City.’ 6:30 was an ungodly hour to wake up at - of course, he’d been lying awake for hours, so it was more getting up than waking up. He slowly pushed himself upright, swivelling so his legs hung off the edge of the bed. His bag was packed, his clothes neatly folded on the chair across the room. He would have one last shower and one proper meal before heading to work. Mornings like this were always the worst.   
Any other day, Jean would have slept peacefully through the alarm - but mornings like this were the only mornings he’d wake up for. Of course he was still very sleepy, but he dragged himself across the bed, onto his knees, and around Marco regardless. Marco wished he wouldn’t do this; it only made leaving more painful. But he didn’t try to shrug him off as Jean squeezed his shoulders and gently kissed his neck, “please don’t go.” They both knew that Marco had to go. Jean knew he’d be fine - space travel had come a long way since Marco had started training, and even when he started working. It wasn’t that he though Marco might get hurt or not come back, just that he hated living alone. Their apartment always felt too quiet with just Jean, the bed always too big. He sighed heavily as Marco replied 'you know I have to go. I’ll be back soon.“ Now that was lie. He would be in the space station for several long months, and that was no short amount of time to either of them.  
So Jean held on tighter, refusing to accept it the inevitable: that after today, he would be alone.   
Marco had a knack for knowing exactly what Jean was thinking without him saying anything at all. He unwrapped Jean’s arms and stood up, turning to face him, "I’ll call you once I’m up there. Okay, baby? ”   
Jean stared at him for a moment, before grabbing Marco’s t-shirt and pulling him into a kiss, “Not okay. I don’t want you to go.” Marco found himself kissing back, letting Jean drag him back onto the bed, on top of him.   
He knew exactly what Jean wanted - as if it wasn’t obvious enough as the blond’s fingers teased at the waistband of Marco’s boxers, “you’re so impatient, Jean.” Jean laughed quietly, tugging Marco’s lip with his teeth, “Neither of us are getting laid until February. Try and tell me you don’t want this.” Jean, of course, was right. He ground against Jean’s body, drawing out a needy moan, and bit roughly into his neck. Jean mumbled something incoherent as Marco tugged his shirt off him so he could pay some attention to his chest, “what was that, baby?” Jean tore Marco’s top off him, “I said fuck me.” He licked slowly over Jean’s nipple, watching his reaction intently, memorising everything he saw and mentally filing it away for later, “I can do that.” He worked Jean’s boxers off first, pumping his cock a few times just to here him moan, before reaching into the bedside table and coating his fingers in lube.  
He pushed one digit into Jean, who impatiently demanded more, so added a second finger, scissoring and stretching him until he could comfortably add a third. Jean whined as he pulled his fingers out and slid out of his boxers, slicking his cock with a little more lube and meeting his boyfriend’s eyes to seek permission. The blond nodded, and Marco pushed into him, immediately finding a steady rhythm as he remembered he had a rocket to catch. Jean panted under him, grasping at the sheets as Marco dipped down and sucked a second hickey into his neck. The second he was done, he pulled up and fucked into Jean faster and harder, watching him come undone with every stroke. Bracing his weight on one arm, he moved his free hand to squeeze and pull at Jean’s cock again; “M-Marco, I’m gonna -” Jean came hard with high pitched moan, sending Marco over the edge with him. He pulled out slowly, kissing Jean sloppily as he rolled over and lay down to catch his breath. He reached out and ran a hand through Jean’s hair, “I’m going to miss you, Jean.” He watched Jean swallow, pushing back the urge to cry, “I’m going to miss you more. Love you.” Marco chuckled quietly, readying himself to get up and go, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coconut curry and almond rice for reading, kudos and comments.
> 
> Originally posted on my instagram.


End file.
